


Campfire

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair and Theron talk about manly things like love, Angst, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, that is what men talk about right??, un oh Theron said the L word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 1. CampfireWarden Theron sits by the fire wondering what he did wrong. His best friend helps him through it.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Male Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 7





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> POV switches from Theron to Alistair (hopefully I made it clear enough in my writing! sorry if its not)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Theron kicked the dirt beneath his feet as he paced back and forth by the campfire. He slowed his movements to peak at Morrigan's tent, she hadn't left since their argument several hours ago. Theron sighed and started to walk around the fire in hopes it would take his mind off of Morrigan, it didn't work. He did manage to trip over his war hound, Theron managed to save himself from the fall thanks to his roguish talents. "Hey!" Theron grunted, "watch where you're going, Fen'Harel." He rounded on the hound, Fen'Harel whined in response. Fen'Harel nudged Theron's legs toward his own tent and barked once. Theron shook his head, "not now, boy." Theron took two steps to continue his worrying before Fen'Harel stopped him again by biting on Theron's tunic and pulling him towards his tent. "Stop that!" Theron struggled with the war hound for a moment until he finally broke free from Fen'Harel's jaws. This was no little feat considering the dog was the same height as Theron was, even with Fen still standing on all four legs. By the Creators, Theron was glad that this Fen'Harel was on his side, for the most part.

A quiet chuckle broke Theron from his thoughts, he turned to find Alistair watching him. "You know you should really listen to Fen. You need to sleep." 

"Can't sleep," Theron grunted as he plopped down next to his fellow Warden. Theron couldn't stop himself from staring at Morrigan's tent, his heart ached at the thought of what she was doing in there all alone. Was she upset? Crying? Probably not, Morrigan was not some soft hearted girl weeping over a broken mirror anymore. She was a fierce and proud woman, Morrigan would never let herself be held down by a man. Or elf, he thought bitterly. Chances were good that Morrigan was more annoyed with him. Angry that Theron was being such a fool about the situation. He could handle her anger towards him, he could even take her sadness that at least would be something, but his greatest fear was that she didn't think of him at all. He was in love with her, but she didn't love him back. 

Fen'Harel sat by the Wardens feet and whined until Alistair reached over to give Fen a few good pats on his flank. "Oh, I get it," Alistair said and quirked an eye brow, "trouble in paradise?" He nudged Theron's side with his elbow.

Theron groaned as he turned towards the campfire, he dragged his hands down his face and mumbled, "I love her."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Alistair quipped, not looking up from petting Fen. 

"No," Theron looked into the campfire forcing himself to not look at Morrigan's tent, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I _love_ her." Admitting it felt felt odd to Theron. He had always imagined he'd fall in love with someone in his clan, a Dalish proudly baring a vallaslin across their face. Never would he have thought he'd fall for a plain faced shemlen, but she wasn't plain and she wasn't just a shemlen to him. Morrigan was beautiful and intelligent. Curious and untamable. Theron's heart thundered in his chest, he loved her. He loves her. Love was supposed to be a sweet and happy thing and celebrated by the two bonding for life. Morrigan seemed to want nothing to do with Theron anymore, let alone bond with him. What a fool she must think of him. 

Alistair paused and slowly drew his eyes up and saw Theron had squeezed his eyes shut and his hands clasped together almost as if in prayer. An old familiar ache pulled at Alistair's heart. Golden hair draped across firm shoulders and soft rosy lips curled into a playful smile. Alistair mimicked her smile at the memory but it faded just as quickly as it came when he remembered the slaughter at Castle Cousland. His own love lost and died before it could bloom. Maker, he wanted to slug the gossipers he had overheard that day in Lothering. 

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was too late for him, but not for Theron. Alistair's tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to think of something to say to that might actually help. The crackling of the fire was quiet and deafening at the same time. Alistair fidgeted awkwardly as Theron sat perfectly still, and that was funny to Alistair in an odd way. They were so alike, and yet so very different. A Dalish and a human, natural enemies some would say but they both liked telling bad jokes at inconvenient times, yet neither were jaded enough to not care about others. Alistair liked savory snacks but Theron would always turned to sweets. Where Alistair was nervous and jittery, Theron held his stoic grace. He couldn't stop comparing himself to Theron until something clicked. Something he didn't do but wish he had, and something he wondered if Theron hasn't done properly yet. "Did you tell her?" Theron looked back to Alistair and raised a questioning brow at him, "did you tell her you love her?" Alistair repeated.

Theron blushed for the first time since Alistair met him. "Well... not in so many words but I-"

"Tell her." Alistair wouldn't allow argument, not on this, not about love. He won't see his friend make the same mistake.

"Alistair, she doesn't want to hear-"

"Then show her!"

"Stop being so loud, you'll wake the whole camp." Theron whispered through gritted teeth before they both paused at the sound of movement.

Morrigan emerged from her tent and dusted off her skirts. Her gaze momentarily drifted on the Wardens, a look Alistair could only describe as scathing, she then turned away and walked towards the near by river they had camped next to.

Alistair pointed towards the witch. "Show. Her," Alistair whispered. "It'll all work out." Theron gave Alistair an incredulous look, "it always has before hasn't it? Surviving the mirror, surviving the Joining, surviving Ostagar." Alistair held out a finger for each point he made before shrugging, "and several other things I haven't mentioned. You'll survive this too, now go get her." Theron made a low groaning noise as he looked back and forth between Alistair and Morrigan. He paused and looked to the ground and nodded before walking down to the river with Morrigan. 

He caught up with the witch and gestured toward the river, Alistair couldn't hear what they were saying but Morrigan smiled. It was a sweet look and almost bashful, completely out of character for her, Alistair thought. Theron stepped closer to Morrigan and she tilted her head to the side when Theron's hand slowly ran up her arm. Their eyes locked on to one another's before they slid closed as their lips came together in a gentle kiss. Theron wrapped his arms around her as Morrigan's hands weaved into his hair. Alistair gagged quietly but dramatically. 

Shaking his head, Alistair turned back towards the campfire and gave Fen a few more pats before resting his hands on his knees. A sad smile pulled at Alistair's lips. He allowed himself to think of golden hair and rosy lips, and tried to ignore the growing loneliness that crept into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> In my AU world Theron is the Warden who romanced Morrigan, much to the displeasure of his best friend Alistair. In the same AU Alistair had met Elissa Cousland before the events of DAO and she isn't a Warden :,)
> 
> Also Theron names his mabari Fen'Harel because he thinks he's funny. Alistair nicknames him Fen because Dalish words are too hard to pronounce.
> 
> One day I'll write this AU but not today
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
